


Destinations set

by imminentinertia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SKAM Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: Isak hasn't planned anything. Even has, or at least he's had a flash of inspiration. He doesn't get his Amazing Magical Extra Special Pool First Kiss, though.





	Destinations set

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Skam Fic Week Day 4: rewrite/extend a canon scene

Isak may not be a completely law-abiding citizen all the time, but breaking and entering isn’t on his repertoire and he’s starting to doubt that all Even’s ideas are amazing. Come to think of it, while the bike ride was great up until this going for a swim idea was introduced, abandoning Emma and Sonja may have been a less than amazing idea too, because there will be hell to pay, he’s sure.

And now Even, still in his ridiculous God costume, is definitely breaking and entering.

If the house is his aunt’s, surely he shouldn’t have to get in through a window?

And if the aunt’s on holiday, surely there’s a burglar alarm in a house this nice?

Well fuck, there _is_.

As the alarm wails so you can probably hear it all the way to Denmark, and lights come on in the house, and Even gets a foot caught on the hem of his tunic - dress - _thing_ and faceplants on the gravel when scrambling away from the window well, Isak is rooted to the spot. Five minutes ago he was happy and carefree and had a great view of Even’s long back, now he’s about to become a convicted criminal.

Then Even gets up, grabs Isak’s hand and yells at him to run, and they do just that.

 ---

The bike ride down the hills is terrifying at first, Even pedalling hard and not braking at all, but then he slows down and, incredibly, starts to laugh. Isak can’t really find it in him to laugh while his heart is lodged in his throat, but it’s very difficult to stay serious and terrified when Even is laughing his head off, so Isak involuntarily giggles. It sounds like a dying frog, but then it gains momentum, and Isak laughs and laughs and laughs at the absurdity of it all.

 ---

They end up by the river, getting off the bike and sitting on the backrest of a rather derelict-looking bench. It’s a chilly night, but Isak is sweating after the run and the ride and Even must be warm inside the pile of polyester he’s wearing on his head. They catch their breath in silence for a little while.

“It’s probably no great surprise that it’s not my aunt’s house,” Even finally says, turning his face and the polyester monstrosity towards Isak.

Isak snorts. “No shit. Do you mind sharing why we were trying to break into a random house? You said something about swimming? In a _basement_?”

“Yeah, well… There’s a swimming pool there.”

“What. A fucking indoor swimming pool?”

“Yep. Someone I went to primary school with lives there, and sometimes he’d bring friends home to play in the pool. Er, I’m not sure if his family lives there anymore, actually.”

Isak opens his mouth, then he closes it again.

Even looks down as he finally tugs off the wig and the beard and drops them on the bench. Getting rid of all the fluffy white stuff makes him look a little naked, like stripping down to one’s underwear. When he looks up again, his eyes wide and his lips moving a little bit as if he wants to say something but can’t find the words, Isak could swear something fluttery happens in his stomach.

“It’s okay,” Isak says a little hesitantly, because what else is there to say when all’s well that ends well and Even looks this guilty and forlorn. Isak grows a little desperate, because there’s something so wrong with Even not beaming.

“A swim in an indoor swimming pool would be fucking cool, but maybe with less breaking and entering next time,” he says, bumping his shoulder into Even’s for good measure. And like that, the light is back in Even’s eyes.

Even suddenly shivers in his sweat-damp tunic. Dress. Thing. Isak tugs off the hoodie Emma put on him and arranged to look very vaguely like a toga and hands it over.

“Here, you’re freezing, I’m not cold,” Isak offers. Even takes it without arguing and puts it on, looking rather less absurd now, at least from the waist up. The rest of him is still wrapped in see-through white tights, of course. With an effort, Isak brings his eyes back to Even’s face.

“Thanks,” Even says, tugging at the sleeves. “What do you want to do now? Go to the party?”

Wild horses couldn’t drag Isak to that party. The flat is possibly out of the question too, for a while, if Emma and Sonja are still there they’ll probably skin Even and Isak alive. He left his phone, and he’s pretty sure Even’s phone was on the table with his snus can when they practically ran out the door, so they can’t call the girls.

To be honest, Isak would go back to the house with the swimming pool, smash the window and wait for the police rather than call Emma.

Even wanted to take Isak to a really cool place, and failed, but maybe Isak can think of a really cool place to take Even? He looks around him, at grass and asphalt and a grumpy-looking duck and dull dark buildings across the river, casting about for inspiration. He doesn’t have friends with indoor swimming pools. The closest he gets is the trampoline Mahdi’s little sister has in their garden. Maybe Even likes trampolines.

It’s unlikely that Mahdi’s family will be overjoyed with Mahdi’s friend who they’ve met exactly once showing up at night asking if he and his friend can use it, though.

“I’m not really in the mood for the party,” Isak finally says, immediately regretting it because what if Even wants to go? He soldiers on, however. “Maybe we can just go back to my place, in a while?”

Even starts to nod, then he freezes.

“Shit. Fuck. Sonja and Emma.”

Isak sighs. “Yeah. Do you think they’ve left now?”

Even echoes the sigh. “Sonja isn’t very patient, so probably.”

Isak can’t imagine that Emma waits around stoically, so he bumps his shoulder into Even’s again and tries on a confident, cheerful smile while stuffing the thought of Emma back to the darkest caves of his brain. “Let’s go back, then. Drink some beer.”

Even looks like he’s about to say something, reconsiders, then he smiles and nods. He looks up a little, and the smile turns into a grin.

“You’re aware that you’re still wearing the laurels or whatever the fuck that wreath is supposed to be?”

Actually, no, he wasn’t, so Isak yanks the damn thing off, ripping out a few strands of hair and wincing, and tosses it on top of Even’s wig.

“Am not. You’re still wearing tights, by the way.”

Even moves his head back, mock affronted.

“You don’t appreciate these sexy legs, dressed to impress in the finest of longjohns? Really now, Isak.”

Isak feels like his face might split from the enormous grin that puts itself on his face, but he’s also blushing now, because he does appreciate those legs and he’d rather not Even notice that.

Even grows quiet again, leaning forward a little, then a little more, his eyes on Isak’s. Their shoulders are touching now, his thigh is just a finger’s breadth away. Breathing becomes increasingly less of a priority for Isak and he has to look down, because this, this too-close position, it’s like in the kitchen. When everything was about to happen. When nothing happened.

Something needs to happen.

Isak looks up again, and Even is right there and looking at him, and there’s nothing else in the world to do but move his head the last couple of centimetres and almost miss Even’s lips and almost crash into Even’s nose, but it’s okay because angles can be adjusted as one goes. Even’s lips are every bit as soft as they look, even when they stretch against Isak’s in a big wide smile, and Even’s hands are cold on Isak’s cheeks, and Even’s shoulders are warm under Isak’s hands.

This is what it’s supposed to be like, then. While Isak can hear his blood rushing through his veins, he honestly almost feels faint, it’s also so calm it feels like the eye of the storm, kissing Even. The backrest Isak’s sitting on is starting to bite into his ass, his neck is getting cold and somewhere in the back of his head there’s a tiny worry that they’ll topple down from the bench, but it’s okay. It’s more than okay. He’s _kissing Even_ , for fucks sake.

Naturally, they do almost fall off the bench eventually, flailing a little and catching each other by the arms and miraculously not crashing into the ground, but even though it makes them break apart rather abruptly Even is grinning wider than ever. “Not underwater, but pretty great” he says softly, and Isak is too busy _having kissed Even_ and getting down from the bench to ask what that was about.

Not now, at least. Maybe later, because right now he’s taking Even home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is technically from the Bauhaus song [Double Dare](https://open.spotify.com/track/5p2cYrF8OIGKfFNbybJDyn). It's now a Thing that my SKAM fics get Bauhaus lyrics titles.
> 
> I'm [skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you want to say hi or yell at me or talk about early '80s alternative music.


End file.
